Picture Perfect
by GoldRuby
Summary: Eriol is a famous, international, rich superstar. Tomoyo is his newly hired photographer. These very different people in very different worlds and different backgrounds collide together. One who never fell in love, and one who wish they could forget love
1. Prelude My name is

Eriol and Tomoyo pairing

Picture Perfect

Summary – Eriol is a famous, international, _rich_ superstar. Tomoyo is his newly hired photographer. These very different people in very different worlds and different backgrounds collide together. One who never fell in love, and one who wish they could forget love; Hear their story of how, these two beings slowly, fell in love. E&T

Chapter 1  
Prelude

(Flashback)  
_'Where is he?'  
It was the last day of the year, 31st of December; the day Derek and she, had decided to meet up and watch the fireworks of the New Year.  
Together.  
Forever.   
He had promised to hold her in his arms the very first second of the New Year._

She had been waiting for this very day for weeks, and she was very excited…unfortunately she had been waiting for him for 3 hours in front of their favorite meeting place.  
The Greek fountain in front of the local Shrine.

Suddenly the bang of fireworks caught her very attention. It was midnight.

It was the New Year.

The New Year had already started, and Derek had not been there to hold her and watch the fireworks. Her eyes started to water with disappointment, but she closed and forced her tears to disappear.

She continued to wait…10 minutes passed…still Derek had not come...Half an hour passed...an hour passed…2 more hours passed and he has still not come.

All the lights that were lit a few hours ago were all gone. The fountain had stopped flowing and everything had become silent.  
Derek had not come.   
Tomoyo looked at her watch. 2:23 am. It was too late for her to wait anymore.  
Obviously, Derek was not going to come.  
Tomoyo slowly walked back home. The only sound heard was the sound of Tomoyo's heart, breaking, breaking and breaking again.  
One tear fell down Tomoyo's left eye.

She never saw him again.  
(End of Flashback)

(5 years later)  
"Sakura Kinomoto, do you take Syaoran Li to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?"  
"I do." Sakura answered.  
"Syaoran Li, do you take Sakura Kinomoto to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor all the days of your life?"  
"I do." Syaoran answered.

This very day was the day of Sakura and Syaoran's matrimony.  
Tomoyo had been planning Sakura and Syaoran's wedding ever since she was a teen! Tomoyo had tears in her eyes as she watched the two hold hands and declare their vows with eyes of pure love.  
She had helped with everything in the ceremony. Of course, especially, the wedding dress, she had clearly designed it herself.

It was a bridal gown to be proud of.  
The skirt of the under dress was made of sky blue satin with soft silk chiffon overlaying it. The exterior dress was made of luxurious white velvet, 100 white.  
The dress was elegantly laced up in the back and the front of the gown and the long wide flared sleeves were delicately beaded and embroidered.

She had an utterly long veil and a shiny Tiara covering her auburn hair. The veil fell down her shoulders to the ground gracefully. 

Sakura's hair was also individually stylish; the hair was in a complicated spiral bun. Small Pearls held the hair up like pins and she had diamond pearls dangling under her hair.  
She looked beautiful.

Tomoyo watched as Sakura and Syaoran kissed.  
The marriage ceremony had ended and Sakura and Syaoran were now newly-weds.

She had not shed tears for a very long time so the feeling of water falling down her cheeks was awkward to her.  
When _was_ the last time she cried… Tomoyo had been deep in thought, when out of nowhere, something fell on her lap.  
'A bouquet of flowers?'  
The flowers that Sakura held and had just thrown randonly had landed on Tomoyo Daidouji's lap.

Many girls were groaning from disappointment; and Tomoyo just sat there staring at the flowers, wondering why everyone was staring at her in awe.  
"oh…"   
Her senses returned.  
"So Tomoyo I guess your next to wed aren't you? I wonder who the lucky man is haha" many people joked as they passed by.  
Tomoyo blushed and laughed. "haha I don't intend to marry. There is no one who is especially in my mind lately." Tomoyo answered cheerfully.

These simple words were not much of a fuss, but Tomoyo was burning inside as she said that.

This was because there _was_ someone in her mind. But this person was out of her life and out of her reach. Derek her first love. She had still never gotten over him…

My name is Tomoyo Daidouji.  
I am a Photographer and Clothes Designer.  
Welcome to my life.

(meanwhile)

"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Eriol Hiriigizawa Please look over here!!!"  
"ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE RUMOR OF YOU TWO-TIMING THE TWO SUPERMODELS KIRSTEN SLATER AND GENIVIVE FLEUR?!!!??!!"

(I made the names up…so if your name is any of those…probably not….no hard feelings haha)

"Eriol could you please sign this"  
"ERIOL!!!"  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!"  
"ERIOL!!!"  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!"  
ERIOL!!!"  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!"  
These shouts and screams continued as Eriol Hiirigizawa, the international superstar struggled through his sea of fans and news reporters.   
Finally he got into his Black Limo with difficulty. It was always like this everywhere he went, and he hated it.  
Sometimes, his career _really_ irritated him. He ruffled his oddly midnight blue hair in frustration…

My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa  
I am a superstar  
Welcome to my life.

How do these two very different people fall in love?

_To be continued_

Read and Review XD

sigh…I know kinda short…but it _is_ the prelude T.T  
I'm too sleepy to do more ;;


	2. Following his trail

Hehe well…Im going to update a bit slower than usual these days cos Im gonna try to make my chappys longer :D hehe I got some ideas and inspiration from this Old Korean Drama…hehe Its called "A winter's Sonata" if you ever get a chance of seeing it. See all of the episodes its soooooooooo touching :D

Summary – Eriol is a famous, international, _rich_ superstar. Tomoyo is his newly hired photographer. These very different people in very different worlds and different backgrounds collide together. One who never fell in love, and one who wish they could forget love; Hear their story of how, these two beings slowly, fell in love. E&T

Chapter 2  
Spy.Without being seen.

**Tomoyo POV**

I am currently in the airport…I've been here for hours!!! I had to wake up at 6 to get to the airport…I'm not even here to get on a plane…  
so What am I doing here?

Well…I'm actually waiting for someone.  
I hate my boss. -.-;;  
(End of POV)

(Flashback)  
"DAIDOUJI!!!" a distant but familiar voice called within the corridor; reflecting its way and reaching, our heroine's sensitive ears.  
'What does that ass want now?' the certain raven-haired figure muttered with pure annoyance. She seriously needed a holiday… Her boss was a very straight-forward man. If she declined any of his obtuse orders, he would always say the typical. "Go pack your things from your office and go find a new job"

Her boss was obviously unfair, but that was because of all the desperate stress that was bombarding the office; the lack of clients, the lack of money and of course the lack of self-determination from the workers.

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto?" She meekly spoke as she entered her boss' office.

"Good morning. Daidouji-san. I have called you here to tell you something very important. Ahem." A voice replied.

Tomoyo lifted both her eyebrows in curiosity.

"May I inform you about the failure that this office is suffering from? This is a Magazine corporation! Miss Daidouji; and Magazines are bought, by the curiosity of the readers. However, why _is_ it that _our_ magazine is lacking an unknown something that other magazines are succeeding at? WellYou see, Miss Daidouji, front covers of a magazine is one of the most important parts of the whole volume. If the front cover is not eye-catching, Daidouji-san, _no one_ is going to buy our creation."

Tomoyo blinked. 'errrr so..?'

"That is not to say, that our designs of front covers are unattractive, it is just to say that the figures and photos on the front are just not as well-known." he continued.

"If we had the money and contact, we could plan a photo shoot or interview with some important figures in the media, however, we don't…so…" Then, he stopped and stayed silent, but did not move his eyes away from Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo just stood there, confused, of why he was not speaking another word.

Her boss opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, and then closed it again.  
"ummmmm sure boss…but…what does this have to do with me?" Tomoyo said slowly, trying to sound polite.

Mr. Yamamoto closed his eyes. "I have figured out with various sources that Eriol Hiirigizawa will be visiting Tokyo secretly, this week, unfortunately, his timetable is fully booked, with our rival magazines…and…and…mm….well…he is a very important figure in popular culture…and…we can't miss this special chance to take photos of him…so…mm.." He stopped again, and stayed silent.

Tomoyo frowned with confusion, after a bit of thinking…she realized why he had called her. Her eyes grew wide. "Omg…nooo way I cannot!!! I can't do it!!! It's impossible!!!"

She affirmed obviously, stunned for the offer.

"Why not? Its not like your going to be the only one anyways." He shrugged carelessly. "You are expecting me to be a part of the paparazzi!!!"  
He raised an eyebrow swiftly. "Who said you're a paparazzi?"

"I will NOT do it!!!! That is the lowliest you can get as a photographer!! I will NOT." She acclaimed.

"ok…then you can go and pack your things..." Mr. Yamamoto replied ice coldly, as he marched angrily towards the door.

Tomoyo shook her head in desperation.  
"OK!!! OK!!! MR YAMAMOTO I'LL DO IT I'LL DO IT!!!!!" she cried out in frustration.  
(End of Flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We will be landing in 5 minutes. Please insure that your seat belt is well fastened. Thank you"_

The sudden up burst of the engine, alarmed the certain half-alive being. This particular being, was peacefully seated between to two suspiciously bulky men.  
The face of the sleepy figure was hidden under the sunglasses and the thick scarf; his hair was covered by a large black beanie.

It was summer and it was indoors, so why was this person wearing so many unnecessary accessories, covering his image?

**Eriol POV **

God…my manager is such an ass. (familiar? haha)

How can he make me go to Tokyo in such short notice?? God…I feel so stuffed up inside this piece of shit clothes…I hate it how I have to cover up my identity like this.  
I hate planes…I felt so friggin' claustrophobic in that piece of metal scrap…

Right now, I'm at the luggage thingy…Not that I'm looking for my belongings…My bodyguards can do that for me.  
Don't the things in the suitcases break? It's practically tossed and dragged by the conveyor belt?  
Weird.

I'm so damn tired…about 20 hours of travel through air…shit. My ears are blocked…My left ear is deaf.  
Joy.

Where the hell are my guardians??  
Cheh…here they come now…argh…  
(End of POV)

"I'm tired…Why did you take so long?? What time is it?? When do we arrive at the hotel?? Why is nothing going right????" Eriol whined jadedly like a pouting child.

Living his life, with money, a perfect family, a big house and many women; Eriol Hiirigizawa had it the easy way.  
Ever since he was born, life was a piece of cake to him. His father, who had inherited the family company, and had made a success, made sure Eriol had the best of everything.

Eriol was expected to continue the family business; when he had graduated from his university, but instead, he followed his ambition to be an actor; his parents declined, but after they saw the success and money that their son had earned, they approved easily.

Along with Eriol's good fortune and fame, he also had very fine physical features. His hair was black; navy black; an unusual color, but an eye-catching color all the way. His skin was chalk white, as if he had always been in the dark.  
But overall, his eyes were what had attracted the women the most. It had a mysterious seducing glow in them, which intrigued anyone, whom had stared at his dark sapphire orbs.  
Afterall, fame gets you rich and beautiful.  
Bias being rich and beautiful gets you fame.  
He obviously had it all.

As Eriol stepped out of the automatic doors and though the arriving gate, (with his two bodyguards trotting behind, with his luggage) Tomoyo recognized him right away.

(Flashback)  
"He will be a man with a scarf and a beanie, sunglasses, with two bulky men following him from behind."  
(End of Flasback)

Her boss had explained to her about his appearance, and amazingly, he was exactly right. 'Now how did he know that?'  
'Whatever. I wont bother thinking about my stupid boss' psychic brain.'

Tomoyo watched carefully without being too suspicious, of whom these particular 3 people were searching for.  
She watched as a man with a host uniform, probably from the hotel that they were going to spend the week in, willingly, led them to a Rolls Royce car with the hotel logo on it.

Tomoyo, whom had been professionally, kept herself unseen, and had called for a cab a few minutes ago, asked the driver to follow and tail the ignorant Rolls Royce.  
_  
**The Hyatt Hotel**_

Tomoyo silently got in to the same elevator with the unaware superstar. Earlier, she ahd eavesdropped at the hotel counter, that his room was room 95 which meant that his room was on the ninth floor.

Just in case, it was too coincidental and suspicious to come out of the elevator at the same floor as the superstar, Tomoyo pressed the elevator button for the ninth floor before Eriol had the chance.

As Eriol reached for the buttons, he noticed his floor was already pressed, so he stopped his reflexes and relaxed.

Tomoyo was safe…for now.  
Besides, they weren't alone; there were other random people in that lift anyways.

_Ding. _They arrived to floor 9. Eriol grudgingly, walked off towards his hotel room. As he was about to touch the doorknob, the door opened; and before his eyes, stood a young pretty woman with an impressed smile.

"Finally, you have arrived, Mr. Hiirigizawa." She politely spoke.  
Eriol gave her a tired smirk.  
"Is this the Miss Kanbara whom I have been expecting?"  
"Hai. Come in. Dinner will be served soon." She answered.  
"Pleasure."

Eriol followed Miss Kanbara towards an elegant dinner table. A candle was lit in the middle, a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of expensive red wine in it, were placed on the table.  
Nice.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo returned to the main foyer of the hotel, and asked the main desk for a room in floor 9.  
Room 97.  
2 rooms away from the superstar's room.  
Sweet.

This was going to be a hard.

CHAPTER 2 FINISHED!!! Yay… I've already got Chapter 3 planned out. This chappy was kinda borling but without the innntrrooooo how can a story start? Hehe.


	3. Who are you?

O well I need inspiration peepol T.T so review plz or I will run out of ideas…  
heres the equation  
Reviews equal Inspiration equals ideas equals more story equals more reviews which equals inspiration which equals ideas which equals more story which equals reviews which equals….so on and so forth hehe

Chapter 3

Who are you?

**Tomoyo POV**  
The superstar whatshisnameOhYeahItsEriolHiirigizawa , had not come out of his room for the whole night…and for the whole afternoon too...actually no one has come out from that room so far…I guess that pretty woman and the superstar was busy together all night…Typical. -.-;;  
Not my business.

(End of POV)

Tomoyo was in her hotel room, plotting ways to get clicks of the celebrity without being seen; with luck, maybe she could get a shot of both of them…

She kept very quiet and looked through the door every time she heard any door click open, or any sound of knobs turning. (Through the small round window thingy in middle of doors)

_Click _Tomoyo burst up and silently looked through the hole; a couple was coming out of room 95! Eriol Hiirigizawa and the pretty woman!  
'Wow. He's good looking. Now there's someone worth taking photos of.' …was the first thing that came to Tomoyo's mind. Obviously.  
**  
Tomoyo POV**  
Aren't they going to lock the door?  
……………….  
I guess they thought it was automatic lock…  
This is gonna be a piece of cake…  
(End of POV)  
Tomoyo grinned excitingly, surprised of her luck.

**Meanwhile…**

"Eriol-kun, I feel _soooo_ privileged to be the _only_ magazine allowed to be in your honorable presence." The women next to Eriol gushed.  
Eriol just smirked in reply, with his usual pensive eyes. 'I never said her magazine was the only magazines…cheh who gives…let her use her imagination…but hey at least she's pretty hot…' "So Kanbara-san, are you free this lunch? I want to meet you for…something important about our '_business' _and '_work'_."  
Kanbara-san grinned a little too eagerly as she blurted out, "Of course Of course I am always free for you!! And call me Atsuki-san; I feel awkward when I'm calling you Eriol."  
Eriol smirked again, but his eyes stayed in the same expressionless manner. "Alright…1:00 in my hotel room."

(12:50)  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo sneaked into the hotel room and she was currently taking pictures of everything in it.

_Click  
_The doorknob opened!!!  
Tomoyo froze for a second, and when she got back her sanity, her reflexes automatically took her behind the dark red velvet curtains. Her heart was thumping so loudly on her chest, that she thought that she could actually hear it.

She heard light footsteps coming towards her. Her heart froze and she could no longer breathe, from fear. The footsteps stopped, and it seemed that the footsteps were getting farther and farther.  
She looked at her watch.  
**1:00  
**She heard a man's voice talking gently.

"Ka- I mean Atsuki-san, your right on time. Here have a seat, I ordered lunch earlier…it should come in a few minutes. In the meantime, have some of this wine…"  
"mmmmm its wonderful." she also heard a woman's voice.  
'Shit. Its that pretty woman and Eriol Hiirigizawa…' Tomoyo panicked…how was she going to get out of there?

Eriol suddenly leaned down and picked something up. It was a white handkerchief with violet stripes. It definitely didn't belong to him. Tomoyo's eyes widened in alarm. It was hers!!! She mentally scolded at herself for her stupidity.  
"Is this yours?" Eriol asked quietly.  
"No...I've never seen it before…" Kanbara frowned in confusion.  
Eriol lifted an eyebrow, looked thoughtful for a moment and put in into his left pocket.

Tomoyo heard more light footsteps, and she froze again, she then heard some slow jazz music….waltz music.  
"Looks like the lunch is quite late…May I have an honor of a dance?" Eriol asked pleasantly.  
'thph….ladies man….Typical' Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

The couple started to waltz slowly. Kanbara's eyes were closed and her head was buried in his shoulders. Eriol just looked past her with preoccupied expression on his face.

Tomoyo knew this was a great chance. She took out her camera in complete silence, and peeked from the curtains.  
She took random photos of the couple dancing, making sure she made absolutely no noise.

**Tomoyo POV **

This is great!!  
I am so damn freaked out in here.  
But I'm getting top photos, of one of the most top superstars, waltzing with an unknown woman!!! HOHOHOHOHO!!!!

That will show my boss, how pro I am…hmph….and maybe I will get a raise...I wonder how Takashi is doing…

**(Hour later) **

God I'm soooo stuffed up in here…I've been here for an hour, not making a single noise…sigh…when are they leaving???  
Oh, I hear footsteps…

"I will see you tomorrow then Eriol-kun at the hotel café?"  
"ok…see you…good night Atsuki-san"  
Tomoyo could actually feel that Eriol was smirking…his usual way…some kind of vibe or something.  
She heard the door close, and she relaxed. After a minute, Tomoyo peeked from the curtains…to find…

Eriol Hiirigizawa.

Right in front of her.

Staring at her with no expression.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall, that she was leaning on.  
She was trapped.

"Who Are You?!?"

Very very very short chappy but this is the continuation of the last chappy so that's why hehe but I will update faster after this…if a lot of reviews are given hehe.


	4. Lesson of Reality

Yay. Reviews….I found out why I don't have that much reviews T.T  
- This is a TomoyoEriol Fic  
- My grammer sucks  
- My story needs to be longer.  
Oh well.

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CCS. ERIOL IS MINE. HANDS OFF. Lol.

Chapter 4  
Lesson of Reality.

Last Chapter -  
Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall, she was leaning on.  
She was trapped.  
"Who Are You?!?"..  
Tomoyo was stunned. Her heart seemed to have forgotten how to beat. She was caught, and her brain froze; the only thing in her mind was the deep azure orbs boring through her own.

"How did you get in here?!"  
Tomoyo was too frozen in fear to answer. She could not even hear what the superstar was saying. "I can call the police right now, if you don't have a reasonable explanation…" Eriol continued to ask her coldly.

Eriol's eyes then slowly fell onto Tomoyo's hands, which were clasping tremblingly, a small camera. Eriol lifted a brow, and said quietly;

"Are you a stalker or something? …..paparazzi I guess?"  
Tomoyo stayed silent, but stopped trembling.

Eriol gave her a cold glare and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the nearest window, and snatched her camera. He swiftly tossed the poor camera out the window to the wilderness.Tomoyo's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. That was her best camera!!!

Tomoyo's shocked eyes looked out the window and then at Eriol.  
She stared at him in shock.

Eriol continued to just stare at her, with no expression. He suddenly digged into Tomoyo's pockets and stole all her films…and her mobile.  
He tossed all the films suavely, without losing eye-contact with Tomoyo. Tomoyo bit her lip in shame.

He finally took her mobile and hurled it out also. Tomoyo watched on frozen in disbelief.

When Tomoyo returned to her senses, she glared as hard as she could, and stared down at the window. She bit her lips, so no words could come out of it. Besides, if she did one more mistake to anger this person, she might get arrested…

Tomoyo closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

Eriol rolled his dreamy eyes.

"No point looking for it…its long gone...(sigh) People like you. Are some who I disgust; People who do outrageous things just to get money. Money loving idiots like you…..Paparazzi? You know how the Paparazzi can ruin someone's peaceful life. They interfere with the private business of an innocent person, and alter it by showing the whole world??? You know how damn annoying you people are?!? Just for money too!! I bet that's what you're stalking me for!! For money!!"

Tomoyo looked on; she continued to bit her tongue as hard as she could, she felt like so was going to burst!

"Well, if _you're_ so desperate for money, then here. You. go. Take it and leave, before I feel like calling the police."  
Eriol shoved loads of random paper Yen money onto her hand, and then he dragged her arm to the door exit.

Tomoyo looked at her hand, and then pushed Eriol away. She stopped biting her lips and opened her mouth she had had enough. She _was_ going to burst.  
Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and thrusted back the money he had shoved into her hand earlier.

"How can you be so cocky??? What do you know??? _I_ heard you lived your _whole_ life in luxury!!! How would you know about other people who had never lived a life like _you_ have??  
I guess _you_ use money for luxuries like this hotel and cars and expensive restaurants, and woman and holidays in Hawaii and and..and ABSOULUTLY ANYTHING!! You can have _anything_ in the world!! You know what??? I don't!!! I need money to actually _live _and_ exist _in this rough world. I guess you don't even know how hard and unfair this world is!!! You have a friggin' rich family to support your whole damned life! You Know what??_ I_ have to support _MY_ own family ALL BY _MYSELF_.

This time, Eriol was speechless. His normal nocturne eyes had grown wide with pure astonishment.

"You know what??? I don't need your money! Do you think I actually wanted to do this crap mission?? You think I _wanted_ to take photos of you?? I want to take photos of _real_ beauty. You know what real beauty and happiness is? Its not some movie star that thinks their selves superior…I want to take photos of children, smiling with innocent happiness in a birthday party. I want to take photos of a mother bird giving food to her eager young birds!!! A girl and a boy holding hands, supporting each other, while they stare at each other's eyes with mutual care!!! Now _that's_ real beauty. But people in this world…they just don't get it!!! So people like _me_ are forced to take photos of things that don't _signify_." Tomoyo's voice box was endlessly continuing, as if it had forgotten how to stop. She had never been so unsteady her whole life, but she didn't feel very guilty…_then_.

Eriol's mouth parted a few centimeters. It was the first time in his whole life, where he did not know what to say.

"Sorry for wasting your damn precious time!!! GOODBYE." Tomoyo than stomped to the door and slammed it as she furiously left.

Eriol took a whole minute, to come to his senses. He busted out the door and rushed towards Tomoyo.

As he sprinted out the hotel doors, he saw that Tomoyo was already calling a taxi. "You!!! Hey you!! Argh…" he yelled, hoping she would react.

Tomoyo turned around, when she recognized who it was, and who it was yelling at; she panicked and desparatly tried to get a taxi.

"HEY!!! HEY I just want to know your name!!!" Eriol yelled again.

As Eriol watched the taxi that Tomoyo had just left in, he blinked in confusion.

If you looked close enough, you could see that Eriol's eyes had a different light to them, and that one side of his mouth was very very slightly, looped.

_'She was kinda pretty…'_

LOL I didn't know how to end this thingy heheh sorry bad ending o wellx heheh  
well Read and Review plz!

(and umm the part about the 'real beauty' stuff was narrated by me…but I got the same kind of idea from a Korean drama hahah. But I wrote my own version of it so…haha)


	5. Lose to Gain

Haha no worries I have absolutely no intention of getting rid of this fanfic!! This is my favourite actually hehe. I don't like Hidden Affection much though lol.

Here I want to remind you guyz something…  
In Chap 3. There is a part that goes…

**_That will show my boss, how pro I am…hmph….and maybe I will get a raise...I wonder how Takashi is doing…_**

I wondered why no one noticed the name "Takashi" hahaha well that will be explained in this chapter hehehe.

oh and I also edited/added a bit of stuff of going-to-type-but-forgot-to in chapter 4

**schoolqueen********gUrLa-aYa-16**** hehe don't worry!!! I have absolutely NO intention of getting rid of this fanfic hahahha No one can make me lol. Actually I like this fanfic better than my other one. Hidden Affection is getting a little …'dragged away from the plot' hehe o well I'll havta fix it. Fanxx for supporting me though!! I appreciate it. ;D**

**Blu.lotus**** yes!!! I would have decked him also if he threw MY mobi actually I will practically eat him alive hahahha.**

**shirokuro86**** he probably didn't recognize her, as the girl in the lift, because he was 1. tired and exhausted 2. Forgot or 3. Just didn't care. Hahahhah but you made a good point! Thx I think I have to think about that…but for now. Lets just say that he was too tired and exhausted and covered with too much clothing, to give a damn about who was in the lift at that time hahahha. Hmmm but that's a good point!**

**kaehoushaki**** haha fanx!! I love Eriol and Tomoyo fanfiction loadddssss I like them more than Syaoran and Sakura. I mean they seem soooooooo perfect together.**

april hehe I noticed you reviewed every chapter I loaded on fanfiction (dot net) hahaha your comments were VERY funny to read hahhhahaa thx for reviewing and you are TOTALLY RIGHT!!! TOMOYO IS STUNNINGLY BBBBBBEEEEAUTIFULL!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe

**Riona 11**** thx for reviewing!!! I will try to review asap! Sorry for the belateness too…I have exams you see hahaha.**

Chapter 5

Tomoyo was sat on the stool next to her wooden work desk. Her fragile arms were crossed on her desk face, as her head was buried on them. Hot Salty drops of misery drenched her pale cold cheeks, as she stared at the darkness around her; the darkness inside her severely shivering arms.

Familiar visions of the last hour crossed her mind as she poured down her misery silently. She closed her eyes to stop her flow of tears. These days, she was crying far too much…she had once cried her eyes out, until no more could flow…and since then…she had not cried for a long time.  
She had resolved to stay calm over any circumstances that bestowed her, and she had successfully kept her tears back.   
However when tears are fallen for another, these certain tears cannot be stopped.

_**Flashback   
**"You're Fired!!!"  
**End of Flashback**_

Tomoyo sighed in exhaustion. 'Why did I sneak into that _guy's_ hotel room…if I didn't…I would still have my camera…my mobile…my job…how am I going to explain this to Takashi…I'm such an irresponsible _big sister_…can't even support my own _little brother_…'  
Tomoyo sighed again for the 293734628 time as she pondered about her situation.

A barely audible sound was heard outside Tomoyo's room, as her sensitive ear perked up from the sound of light footsteps. "O…Onee San? You there? Why is so dark here? _Click_" Tomoyo noticed the sudden small lines of lights peeping through her door, as Takashi clicked on the light switch of the living room.

"Ta…Takashi!!! Your back!!!" Tomoyo cried out with a noticeable sore throat.   
"Onee-san? Are you alright? You sound ill…" Takashi muttered in caring worry.  
Tomoyo wiped her face with the top of her right hand sleeve. She sniffed hard and pasted on a fake smile that seemed too utterly real.  
She calmed her beating heartbeats and opened her eyes so wide that her redness seemed to fade miraculously.

Tomoyo Daidouji's mask of cool and calm could fool anyone. She rushed out of her door and grinned cheerfully.

"Taki!!! You are _late_!!! Do you _know_ what _time_ it is??? Its 12:50 am!!! Didn't I tell you about coming home _before_ midnight??? I'm sure we discussed this!!!" Tomoyo nagged motherly as she hanged Takashi's coat onto the clothes hanger.

Takashi groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He childishly stuck out his tongue as he made a face to his loving sister. "Yes mommy." he sarcastically added.

She laughed charmingly as she reached out to ruffle the _blonde_ hair of her little brother. **(hint – different hair color as Tomoyo ;D)**  
Since Tomoyo was shorter than her brother he easily caught her hand and instead Takashi ruffled Tomoyo's hair with mischief.  
They obviously had a close relationship.

Tomoyo laughed cheerfully as she straightened her messed up hair.  
"So onee-san…why did you sound so errrr different just then?" Takashi questioned.  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrows "Oh just a sudden sore throat…never mind haha"  
Takashi frowned and lifted a brow "ok then…" He shrugged as he fell onto the old couch.  
From behind, Tomoyo gave a small sad smile as she went to the kitchen to get Takashi a drink.

LINE DIVIDER

"ok then Miss Daidouji. We will see what you can do. How about tomorrow? Tomorrow…1:30 pm? Is that alright with you Miss Daidouji?" A sophisticated woman politely questioned.  
"Oh _that_ will be _**great**" _Tomoyo sighed in immense relief and appreciation.

She had been circling and searching every magazine that she could find, and apparently, they all just had finished their employee interviews.  
When she finally stopped in Shout Magazine Inc. and when she had hopefully stepped into the building and asked for the boss.  
The lady at the front desk had told me that the Boss was not in at that moment, and at that moment was when the Boss came out of the building elevators.  
It was a woman, a very sophisticated looking, young and pretty Boss. "Miss Kanbara!" As the lady in the front got up to greet her, Tomoyo recognized her with astonishment.

It was that woman who was with Eriol Hiirigizawa at the hotel!!! The Boss was very polite and calm. "ummm Can I help you?" the woman smiled in sincerity. 

When Tomoyo returned to her senses, Tomoyo smiled sweetly with comfortable politeness. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I would like to get a job in this company. I will do any job that you suggest for me, or have a space for." Tomoyo said this with her normal calm confidence, but the Boss could feel the desperation in her voice. Tomoyo bowed down politely to Miss Kanbara. (In Japan this is a polite greeting, or thank greeting)

As sympathetic the Boss could be she smiled "Miss Daidouji do you have any profession in magazines?"

Tomoyo beamed as she confidently announced "I have experience in the magazine and media community. I am a professional photographer, graduated from Tomoeda Uni."

Miss Kanbara looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled. "Ok then Miss Daidouji. We will see what you can do. How about tomorrow? Tomorrow…1:30 pm? Is that alright with you Miss Daidouji?"

LINE DIVIDER

Just as the way-excited-but-not-showing-it Tomoyo left the building in happiness, a tall lean man entered. He was wearing a big black fleece and black baggy jeans. Sunglasses covered his eyes as a black beanie rested on top of his head.  
…Behind him, two bulky men stood near.  
It was obviously, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
Maybe a little too obviously, since the sea of screaming fans behind the doors of Shout Magazine Inc. proved that.

Tomoyo too blissfully bouncing away mentally was too happy to notice or too happy to care about the commotion outside the building she had just left.

Miss Kanbara's businesslike face instantly disappeared, and was replaced with a stunning beam, when she caught a glance of him. She paced her steps as she moved towards the eye-catching celebrity's way.

"I believe I am not late to pick you up Miss Kanbara. Surely you haven't forgotten about our dinner 'meeting'." Eriol gentlemanly announced as he gently stroked the magazine owner's hand.

The fans watched as Miss Kanbara and their idol walked out from the _emergency_ exit. 

LINE DIVIDER

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. "Move a bit to the right, ok…now a little behind. Perfect." Tomoyo moved around clicking her given camera as she directed the model in positions. 

Miss Kanbara stood near in a calm expression as she inspected what Tomoyo's words and performance. Even though it was nearly impossible to see what the boss was thinking, it was fairly obvious that there was a positive light in her eyes.

Tomoyo grinned happily as she tried to her best to impress the boss.  
Miss Kanbara noticed that Tomoyo was bringing the model nearer to the golden light; this golden light reflected onto the model's face, which made the model's cheeks glow luminous, this brought out the shine in the model's expression.

She nodded in praise.

"Ok. Now take off your jacket half way, towards your elbow. Yup. Oh and cock your head just a little…jusstt a little to the right, so one part of your hair frames your face, and the other side of your hair falls freely on air. Perfect. Hmm…ok then look down, and slowly…slowly…bring your eyes up. Perfect." Tomoyo grinned cheerily.

After all being a perfectionist, is a part of a photographer's job. 

"I'll be back in a minute Daidouji-san. Continue taking photos." The boss hastily said as she grabbed her mobile phone and headed towards the photograph room exit.

All Tomoyo heard was a giggle and a "Ahhh Eriol Yes Of course!!"   
Tomoyo froze when she heard the name she had just giggled out. 

'Shit. I forgot…if Miss Kanbara is going to be my boss…Im gonna have to face that superstar or whatever again…oh my god oh my god oh my god…OH MY GOD I MIGHT GET ARRESTED…Oh My god…Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg' these thoughts crashed upon Tomoyo's once-steady mind as she recalled a thought that never came to her before. 

"Daidouji-san? Are you alright? Do you need a drink? Really you're doing a great job…so don't need to be nervous" the model, Nadeshiko, **(MUHAHAHA) **reassured."umm…Nadeshiko. I think I need a small drink" Tomoyo quietly muttered as she slowly walked towards the door, rather shakingly.

LINE DIVIDER

Eriol leaned calmly onto the handrail of the glass elevator, 'listening' to Kanbara-san's words of blur about his business in the Japanese magazine.

The elevator stopped in floor 5 as a bunch of people rushed to get in the claustrophobic elevator. Eriol serenely looked out the glass elevator; something caught his eye in a spec of a second. A long, ebony, fair-haired girl was kicking and punching the drink machine. A very familiar long ebony, fair-haired girl.

**(Very un-tomoyo-likely but she is still a human after all…and EVERYONE kicks drink machines when they don't work lol.)**

His eyes widened instantly and he tried to pry himself out of the elevator…which was impossible.

"Eriol-kun What's wrong?"

Eriol blinked but stayed silent. "uhhhh ahh…nothing…never mind." He replied after a few seconds of silence.

Kanbara frowned in confusion.

LINE DIVIDER

**(ok I just want to add…have any of you guyz ever gone to a photo shoot? In the photo rooms…there are sometimes like…black box lamps that give out all kinds of various colors? Yeah? To operate them…sometimes the photo shoot room is kinda high up…so there's some kind of dark balcony/terrace near the ceiling…well if you don't know…then just imagine that there is a dark terrace in the photo shoot room. (high up))**

Kanbara-san suddenly remembered that Tomoyo was waiting for her! How could she have forgotten? Kanbara suddenly had an idea.

"Eriol-kun I can show you one of the photo studios you will be expected to be in. One of my employee-will-be is there for an appointment." She grinned in relief, for solving both problems of showing Eriol around and interviewing her new employee. 

That is…she never knew…that because of this, she had just cleared the tunnel between fates of a certain two people…

Eriol nodded carelessly.

Line Divider

When Eriol followed Kanbara through a unfamiliar door, the darkness blinded him. When his eyes settled on the dark, he could make out that he was on a terrace. He heard a female voice of "OK a little more to the left" and of "Ok now a little to the front…Perfect."

His eyes lured him towards the edge of the balcony, as he looked down at the owner of the voice, and as he did, he gawked at her as if he could not believe that she was there.

Eriol hid his surprise as he felt Kanbara-san's eyes on him.  
When Eriol got back his senses and voice, he cleared his throat.  
"…K..Kanbara-san…what is that…photographer's name?"

Kanbara's eyes widened in curiosity. Eriol had not asked any questions ever. He always seemed like he knew everything already. **(or maybe he just didn't give a damn. Lol)  
**  
"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo." Kanbara-san said carefully.

"D…Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol repeated her name, as if he was reminding himself of something. Eriol stayed thoughtful and logical like normal, he stayed speechless and pensive for a few minutes until he suddenly announced…

"Kanbara-san. I will make you a deal. A very good deal."  
Kanbara cocked her head to a side in confusion.

"I will work longer in this magazine for extra of 2-3 more weeks…in one condition. Make Daidouji Tomoyo my personal photographer for all the weeks."

LINE DIVIDER

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA LONGEST CHAPTER I DID MY WHOLE SAD LIFE hehe.**

EDIT wah this is an edited version.  
Thx for the people that constantly reminded my stupid thick head, about Eriol's last name. haha sorry to whoever I irritated with my dumb spellin mistakes wah.

It is now corrected  
NOT 'Hiirigizawa'  
but IT IS "HIIRAGIZAWA" thx peopx (big grin ;D)

ALSO. I have learnt -  
ONI SAN – Big brother  
ONEE SAN – Big sister  
haha. Sorry about that mistake too. MY BAD.   
LOVE YALL ANYWYZ. Hehe.  



	6. Haunted

HeyHeyHey me back from hell xD  
I missed fanfics –sob-

Okie on with the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Summary – Eriol is a famous, international, _rich_ superstar. Tomoyo is his newly hired photographer. These very different people in very different worlds and different backgrounds collide together. One who never fell in love, and one who wish they could forget love; Hear their story of how, these two beings slowly, fell in love. E&T**

**Chapter 6  
Hauntings of Memories**

The wind caressed her pale face as her ebony hair swayed back and forth on the wind's pace. Her dress was wrinkled and her hands were numb from the coldness.

Inside and out.

"Derek…I lost my job yesterday…but…but…don't worry! I got a new job, demo… you won't believe from whom!" Tomoyo sat on the grass as she talked to 'Derek'. She poured a glass of wine and laid down a bouquet of white lilies onto the grass in front of Derek.

Derek, remember I told you about that superstar I had to take photos of as a paparazzi right? He hired me to be his personal pho…..

Tomoyo had always gone to the same place when she needed support. Whether it was bad news or good news, she had always found peace and longing talking to Derek's grave. This graveyard…was so peaceful... nothing rushed and nothing moved, except the spooky sway of the trees.

This place was so….quiet…and cold.

Tomoyo looked up to the dark night sky, half-heartedly hoping to see Derek. She knew Derek was looking down at her and protecting her from above…many times she had felt as if she had felt his presence…

_Derek…I miss you…_

**...Flashback…**

…**5 years ago…**

'Derek...Why didn't you come? It's a new year now. You're not answering your mobile…'  
Tomoyo thought as she walked through the thick snow in sorrow. Her cold pale hands were still gripped on her mobile, as she called Derek again and again.

Suddenly she saw a crowd in the streets, and the siren of the ambulance. She rushed to see the commotion. When she finally got in front of the crowd, her eyes widened in shock.

_A car crash._

_So much blood…_

A body was being carried by the carrier with a long white blanket draped across their face and body… _Death…_

Her hands were losing grip of her mobile phone, and her mobile dropped to the ground with a thud. Her mobile was still calling Derek's phone… 

The world stopped.

As Tomoyo crouched and reached for her phone, she heard a barely audible ringing…There…on the ground…was another mobile phone…

Right next to the car accident…

Ringing…Ringing…Ringing…

…with _Derek's_ ringtone.

Tomoyo ran towards the accident to reach for the mobile phone, when she finally got her hands on it….it _was_ Derek's mobile phone…covered in _blood_.  
"Miss, would you please step away from the situation." Tomoyo's white frozen face, faced a police officer. "S-sir….W-who is t-t-that man…the..the man o-on that..that c-carrier? P-please can I please just look at his face please…."  
"Sorry Miss, that will not be possible, his body is not in the right state…" he replied. "But… I _can_ show you his ID Card that was in his wallet"   
The police officer took out a small card from his pocket. Tomoyo grabbed the card off him, and when she saw the photo and name on the ID card. Her legs gave up on her.

"N-no…N-no…No…NO…_No…" _  
Her conscious gave up on her, and she fell apart. The world fell apart.

Derek….  
Derek….  
_Derek…._

…**End of Flashback…**

I can't believe it's already been 5 years… Derek… I've waited all these years for you to come back… I'm sorry Derek… I'm sorry that I still can't send you away peacefully… I'm sorry that I'm still being haunted by the dreams of you. I'm sorry for waiting for you every 31st of Dec…every New Year…every time at that fountain…  
I'm sorry I still believe that you are here. And I'm sorry for crying every time the fireworks of the New Year blast up.

I'm sorry for still hoping…  
and still believing  
_that you will come back_

---- LINELINELINELINELINELINE---

_CLICK  
_  
"A little to the right please"  
_CLICK_

"No No don't concentrate on the camera look more wistful. Eyes away from the camera"  
_CLICK  
_"No No Not on me. Don't look to this side"  
_CLICK  
_"Mr Hiiragizawa. How the Hell do you expect me to take great photos of you when you are not listening? God…"  
_CLICK  
CLICK  
CLICK_

_  
_Yes, it was my first day. On my new job. And it isn't going well. I've had tried for hours to get this infuriating annoying _thing_ to listen to my oh-so-smart chorographical advice. And of course, this _thing_ isn't listening.  
"But how can I concentrate on other things when my eyes can't help leading me to you Miss Daidouji? And it seems to rest on you…"

Ew. That is soooo practiced. Bet he says that to every photographer just for an excuse for his poor modeling.  
Annoying Egoistical Annoying Frustrating Annoying and Annoying but still rich-enough-to-be-my-hirer Eriol Hiiragizawa.

But…  
Why out of all magazine companies… does he have to choose THIS company. And out of all those photographers here anyways. Why me to take pictures of him. God. I'm scared to death already.  
Sometimes I wonder why I'm not arrested yet. I was sure Hiiragizawa would report me…OH. Maybe he forgot all about that incident! I mean those things probably happen to him everyday or something…  
But But But the _price_ he was paying for this job! That was more than I could ever get in a year's payment.

"Daidouji! What are you doing standing numbly? Get on with it!" The voice wakened me up of my little pondering thoughts.

But. I do have to say. Eriol Hiiragizawa doesn't look _too_ bad. I mean, not that it means I LIKE him in ANY way. I'm just saying that he looks better than normal people. Yeah. Yeah.  
"DAIDOUJI!" God, No need to scream…I only have two ears. And for a reason! Three ears would be disgusting…  
"DAIDOUJI!"  
"YES YES YES I HEARD IT I HEARD IT"  
After I woke up from my pondering random thoughts I finally regained concentration and looked upon my model who was very blissfully smirking. Directing it to me.

"What is it Hiiragizawa-san? Have I just lost all my hair?" I asked sarcastically.

No hard feelings. I'm just in a very bad mood. I just want to smash the camera on your face. You know my new camera cost me bundles. After YOU Mister-I-love-to-fling-cameras-out-the-window, flung my camera out the window! Of course… I couldn't say that in his face. Unfortunately. I haven't got any guts. I've got a random person shouting to get on with it. And I would get fired. And… And I would get fired! Besides, I don't think he remembers me. I mean it was quite dark that night. And I did have different clothes on…whether that matters.  
Anyways,

He answered back-  
"Yes. I mean No. Maybe. Haha. What is so very altering your thoughts Tomoyo-san-? Were you thinking about me?"

"Actually Hiiragizawa-san Sorry to disappoint you, but I was actually pondering what to have for dinner."

Whatever.

_**CLICK  
**  
_"Lean your head a bit more…further. That's it."

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Okay, _now_ we're talking. Good. Good."

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Where do you live Daidouji-san?" The Thing asked

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Shinjuku"

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Where in Shinjuku?"

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"None of your business"

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Touche"

**_CLICK_**

"Do you have a boyfriend Daidouji-san?"

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"That is also none of your business"

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Well, Do you?"

**_CLICK_**

"…….."

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"Fine. I'll take that you don't have one."

**_CLICK_**

_  
_"……hmph"

**_CLICK  
_**

"You know…I still have that handkerchief you left. Back in the hotel. Remember."

**_CLICK_**

"!"

"erm...I..I..I have no idea what you're on about Hiiragizawa-san" I _tried_ to say innocently.

"You know bloody well what I mean Daidouji-san" He very…overly…. cheerfully answered."

**_CLICK_**

"OH look at the time! It's lunch-break! Erm.. Off I go…"  
and I was off. Saved by the bell. Or my watch in this case. Well I thought I got away.  
Till a very alarming steel hold grabbed my arm, and I stared ahead fearfully. He wasn't smiling. But I could see the huge grin that was swirling in his azure orbs.

"Why so jumpy? Oh. And if you want your handkerchief back. Feel free to stop in my hotel for it. I'll take good care of it till then."

"You can keep it Mr. Hiiragizawa…" I muttered quietly.

"Ah. So you _do_ remember everything. Correct?" Now he was fully grinning. Too cheerful for someone who seemed very pissed off the last time we met.

How Suspicious.

Ok… I know very short. But still MY FIRST since LAST YEAR. I haven't gone to fanfiction since what. CENTURIES AGO o.O  
anyways. Hello. I'm back. For today. HOHOHOHO.

- Lemons for President -


End file.
